This invention relates to a clevis thimble assembly for connecting the loop end of a conductor and a tensioning device to a supporting structure and more particularly to such an assembly which has a pulling eye for attaching a tensioning device thereto.
Heretofore in the art to which my invention relates, difficulties have been encountered in the installation of conventional clevis thimble connectors because an excessive amount of time and effort has been required in connecting the hook-like member of a tensioning device, such as a comealong to the pulling or sagging eye while a conductor is attached to the thimble since the hook-like member interferes with the positioning of the conductor under tension. That is, in the usual assembly of a clevis thimble connector the clevis is attached to a supporting structure and the loop end of a conductor under tension is attached to the thimble with the loop being pushed to one side to provide clearance for inserting the hook-like member through the pulling eye. Also, clearance is provided for wrapping the legs of the usual preformed type deadend device around the conductor to form the loop end thereof. Moving the conductor to one side overstresses and stretches the conductor as the loop end thereof tries to occupy the same space as the hook-like member after tension is applied. Consequently, the conductor remains in the overstressed position or requires an adjustment, usually at a high elevation off the ground, to relieve the increased tension transferred thereto.
The following U.S. patents disclose conventional connectors of the type mentioned above: Nos. 2,761,189; 2,884,476; 2,946,108; 3,108,344; and 3,137,051.